


clowns to the left of me (jokers to the right)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but there is no angst, the j in jt stands for jamer, you may think angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: JT’s hiding behind the burned-out husk of a car when Tyson finds him.





	clowns to the left of me (jokers to the right)

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is mischievous.....
> 
> from prompt 62 of [this](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) list  
> “You think that this is easy for me?”
> 
> don't stress this is just clownery
> 
> title from "stuck in the middle with you" by stealers wheel because jt and josty are clowns and jokers both

JT’s hiding behind the burned-out husk of a car when Tyson finds him. 

“Hey,” Tyson says. “What’s the plan?” He slings his rifle back over his shoulder and crouches beside JT.

“We’re going to meet up with Kerf,” JT says. “You know where he is, right?” Tyson nods. Of course. “We’ve got to be careful,” JT adds. “We can’t afford another incident like last time.” The _incident,_ of course, was Tyson’s fault.

“I still don’t see how I was supposed to know that one rusty ‘bot was going to have a twenty drone army behind it,” Tyson says.

“Yeah, well,” JT says. “You cost us half our team _and_ got us separated from Kerf, so.” Tyson winces. He’s not wrong, is the thing, and they’d been so close to their goal when it had happened. A pretty obvious trap, in retrospect, but hindsight is 20/20, or whatever.

“Don’t worry,” Tyson sighs. “I’ll only shoot them if they see us first.” JT nods.

“Ready?” he asks. Tyson stands, checks his guns. JT does the same.

“Let’s go,” JT says.

Once they set off into the streets, keeping their eyes out for enemies, Kerfy’s voice comes over their comms.

“Uh, guys,” he says, sounding worried. “Think you can hurry up?” JT and Tyson exchange frowns. That’s never a good sign.

“What’s going on?” Tyson asks as they shift into a jog. Alexander says nothing for a moment, and Tyson tenses. 

“Sorry guys,” he finally says. JT relaxes noticeably. “Wait-- _shit.”_ Alexander hisses a breath through his teeth. “They found me, they’re coming, I don’t--” Not even looking to see if JT follows him, Tyson goes from a jog to a sprint.

“We’re coming, can you hold out just a little longer?” Tyson asks, desperate. He barrels around a corner, not bothering to check for enemy forces first, but the street is empty. At the end of the road, barely a hundred yards away, Kerfy is standing on top of a rusted car. He’s got guns in both hands, using them to shoot down the robots surrounding him.

JT immediately drops to one knee behind a chunk of concrete, pulls his gun to his shoulder and checks the sights, fires once. Again.

“No drones, at least,” Tyson says optimistically, and. Probably he should have kept his mouth shut. He looks back in time to see a sleek, nearly silent black drone punch through the side of one of the hollowed out buildings. “JT!” he shouts. “Drone, drone!” JT swings his gun around, Kerfy turns to aim and--the drone shoots Kerfy through the chest.

“No!” JT yells. Tyson feels shocked as Kerfy’s body disappears from sight. They’d lost most of their team already, but Tyson had always felt like him, JT and Kerfy could do whatever they wanted--could _win._ Clearly, he was wrong, and now that the robots are no longer distracted, they move swiftly to where JT and Tyson are sheltered.

The drone gets there first, and is faster than both their guns.

 

 _GAME OVER,_ reads the screen. Tyson stares at it in silence.

“Argh!” JT says. “Why are you so bad at this!” Tyson throws his controller at him, and he ducks.

“What!” Outrageous. “You think that this is easy for me? You guys keep playing it on hard mode! You know I’ve never played this before!” JT tackles him, and he shrieks. Kerfy comes out of his room, finally.

“I hate you guys,” he says. “Seriously? Tyson. You killed me.” He slumps onto the couch above Tyson’s head.

“I did n--” Tyson interrupts himself with a yelp as JT slides his hands under his shirt and tickles his sides. Tyson wriggles out from under him, gets away by crawling into Kerfy’s lap.

“Oof,” says Kerfy, but his arms go around Tyson easily. Habit. “You’re not small enough for this, bud,” he complains.

“Don’t care,” Tyson says. He prods JT, who’s decided to give up and instead lie facedown like he’s trying to smother himself. JT groans pitifully, swats at Tyson’s ankle. Tyson retreats. “Protect me,” he says bossily to Kerfy.

“Why should I, when you _killed_ me,” Kerfy laments.

“Babe,” Tyson says. “Sweetheart, dearest, honeybear--” JT raises his head to look at him dubiously. “Sugarlips,” Tyson finishes. He loops an arm around Kerfy’s neck to play with his hair the way Tyson knows he loves. “JT will kill me in _real life.”_ JT drops his head back down and nods into the cushions.

“Might,” he agrees, muffled, makes a pleased noise when Kerfy pets his hair.

“I still think making me go in my room was stupid,” Kerfy says. Pretty much as soon as their last mission had gone sideways, JT and Tyson had sent him to his room to play with them online, _for the realism._ Tyson pulls his hair a bit, making him wince.

“Listen,” JT says, finally sitting up. Tyson stretches his legs across his lap. “Babe. It’s the realism.” Kerfy looks unconvinced.

“Why do I even like you,” he says, lets his head fall against the back of the couch. Tyson takes advantage of this new position to bite his neck. Kerfy squeaks, then looks a bit embarrassed. “Ow,” he says, glaring at Tyson. Tyson smiles brightly.

“Thought you liked it when I use teeth,” Tyson says innocently. JT snickers.

“Yeah,” Kerfy agrees, “but not just, like. Biting me. For no reason.” Tyson pouts exaggeratedly.

“Hmm,” says JT. They both look at him. He waggles his eyebrows in a way that looks really stupid, objectively, but Tyson loves him enough that he can look past it. “This game was getting old anyway--” he starts, Tyson exchanging an incredulous look with Kerfy. “Shut up,” JT says, to their faces, probably, “whatever.” Instead of continuing, he leans forward to kiss Tyson, then leans up to kiss Kerfy’s jaw.

“No, thank you,” Kerfy says. “I hate you, remember?” Tyson pushes a hand into his hair, makes him shiver a little.

“You do not,” Tyson says smugly. “You _love_ us.” Kerfy softens.

“Yeah,” he says, and Tyson blushes a little at the honesty in his voice. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they game.
> 
> can't abandon my boys for too long!!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)


End file.
